I wanna meet Yugi
by sonic8005
Summary: Everybody's favorite Ojamajo with red hair, Doremi, wants to meet famous Duelist Yugi Mutuo. Will he be everything she wants him to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is a crossover between the two animes "Ojamajo Doremi" and "Yu-Gi-Oh". I, the writer, do not have any of the rights to either series, nor their characters. I think Toei animation still has them... I think... I don't know for sure.

* * *

The sun had barely even gotten out yet, but that did not stop a small girl with red hair in buns from getting up. Which was normally unusual with her. She had red hair with two large buns at the top of her head, held in place with scrunchies. One of which had a musical note. A bored expression on her face, she got out of her pajamas and into a pink shirt with a purple vest over it, and put on a pair of shorts. After that she got on socks going up to her knees. Her name, was Doremi Harukaze, and she considered herself as the world's unluckiest pretty girl.

She stepped down the stairs, and decided to watch the news. When they started showing a large boat, and revealed the intended purpose of it. A male newscaster started speaking, "Many Duelists from all across the globe are heading to this boat on the coast of Domino city, to join what is expected to be one of the largest duelist gatherings this year. This tournament is one of the first to not be held by Seto Kaiba, former champion until defeated by Yugi Mutou. Both of these Duelists are expected to make an appearance as well". Doremi had already left the room, that was all she needed to hear to get pumped up.

She next headed out to the Maho-dou, which was normal for her schedule when she had no school to go to. Stepping in, she found most of her friends were already there, Aiko, the blue haired student from Naniwa, Momoko, the blonde from America, and her good friend Hazuki, with brown hair and glasses. They gave her a friendly hello, and were astonished by how early she had shown up.

Doremi stood in the doorway, then walked over to her friends, and told them about what she saw on the news. She knew where the boat was, some people on board, and what they were going to do. Only question remaining, was asked by Hazuki, "Where is the boat going?" she asked, Doremi was shocked... she didn't stay long enough to hear it! But she didn't care! "I just HAVE to get on that boat!" Doremi said with sparkles in her eyes, "Stupid! You are NOT GOING" shouted a certain Witch frog... Majo Rika... obviously... Lala had similar sentiments... "Why would you want to go? You've barely even played the game, much less would they even allow you on board.", Lala said. Doremi looked down, and suddenly, they all heard music... familiar music... Dela appeared in a puff of smoke covering the entire room. Where she came from, they didn't see, but it was already too late.

After the smoke dissipated, she appeared before them, "I am here because of that, I have brought some super rare cards... would you like some?" of course, Dela got one very big "NO" from an extremely aggrivated Majo Rika. "Why would we need cards anyway?" Majo Rika asked, this time more calmly, but she instead got pushed aside by Dela. Dela lifted a deck of cards to show off to Doremi, "Not for you Rika, for Doremi-chan..." she said. Doremi didn't say a word for some unexplainable reason... at first the silence was confusing, then she started to get a little mad, but none of that would matter as soon, somebody came through the doorway.

It was none other than the Wizard Oyajidde. Which was good considering all the magic stuff going on. He looked at all of them, and smiled. "I have just decided to stop by and get my great Onpu-chan to wish me luck for the next Duel monsters tournament which I was invited to.", he said, but he looked around to find out where Onpu was, but was very dissappointed. "She's not here right now..." Aiko stated very slowly.

Dela picked that moment to go back where she came from, probably because nobody there would have had any money. Not even the wizard in the fancy getup. She dissappeared in another puff of smoke, which set off their smoke alarm. Oyajide realized he had nobody to brag to, well, actually, just not who he wanted... so he took his leave as well.

Work started again, and everything seemed to go normal. Even Doremi seemed to be acting like her usual smiling self. Momoko looked at her, "I'm sorry you weren't able to go Doremi-chan", she said, Doremi simply shook her head slowly. Aiko decided to come up, "Well, I'm sure you'll get to meet the great duelists someday" she said. Hazuki, however, the girls looked at her, and her glasses were giving the shine from when she gets an idea... "Doremi... say something..." she said. Doremi spoke... "Dodo?", she said. Hazuki's assumption was right...

As their aquaintence Dodo, the fairy taking on the form of Doremi, changed back to her normal form, everybody in that room knew that already outside, there would be a flying broomstick with Doremi on it... the little ojamajo had escaped their grasp.

* * *

First chapter, I'll start working on the second soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from either Ojamajo Doremi or YuGiOh.

**Author's note:** I have used the original Japanese names for the characters involved from both series, rather than the American 4kids names given. Why? Because I want to keep this as true to original material as I can, even for a crossover.

* * *

It was still the afternoon when a certain witch flew on her broomstick to a certain ship. When the large cruise ship came in view, she snuck on board, and hid herself among the crates before removing her witch outfit and returning to normal. She was onboard! Now she had one task on hand... finding the world champion she had come to find. Determination in her eyes, she ran down the deck, and BAM. She had bumped into somebody.

She had fallen over, while the young man she bumped into had barely even stumbled. She could not get a glimpse of his face, as the sunlight was slightly blinding her. But she could make out the spikey hair... this was the man she came to find. "Yugi..." she said gently, as he helped her get up. Sunlight not in her eyes anymore, she noticed that he was not what she had expected. She was expecting a slightly short High school student with long spikey red hair with blonde streaks going up in the front, a face that always looked tough even when he was happy, and a firm strong voice. While this person obviously had the hair, he almost seemed even shorter, his face looked like he had never been angry in his life, and his voice sounded like he still had yet to hit puberty.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Yugi asked her, she was still having trouble getting over the disbelief of what had just happened. This was obviously Yugi, but he obviously was not? Was that even possible? "Yes..." she said quietly. "Well, since you know my name, may I ask yours?" Yugi asked her, she swallowed and replied, "I am Doremi", she said. Yugi had trouble believing what he had seen. This little girl bumped right into him, she was so struck in awe by seeing him, and now it was as if something was wrong.

This conversation would soon be interrupted by a man in a suit. "Excuse me little girl, do you have your ticket?" he asked her. Doremi was scared and shivers went down her back. She had no ticket, and she obviously was not invited. She did not even have cards to prove she played the game! Knowing full well that she would be kicked off, Yugi lifted up his invitation to prove who he was. "She is with me. She is one of my... uh... cheerleaders!" he tried explaining to the guard. The guard had already known about the friends of Yugi coming on board, so he had no problem with it.

Doremi now had eyes the size of dinner plates. She looked upon Yugi, and noticed that even though she was obviously being a bother, he did not mind. "You aren't a Duelist are you?" he asked, Doremi shook her head back and forth, it was probably all she could do. She followed him to his room, which was large and luxurious, giving it such things as patterned carpet, a deluxe sized bed with white sheets, and a personal bathroom, most likely with bath and shower.

Yugi wasted no time looking around for his friends. He knew that there was another room for another friend of his, Jonouchi, but he would still worry if he could not find them. "I don't think my friends are in here" he said to her. Doremi wanted to meet them, maybe she could make them as friends of hers as well. "Maybe they're over in Jonouchi's room on the lower level..." he said, slightly worried. Doremi's eyes grew wider, "Jonouchi? The same one I saw on television Dueling against you?" she asked, Yugi nodded his head. There was so much about Yugi that Doremi did not know... she liked Jonouchi too, and would root for him in his duels, even though she was watching recordings on television. Yugi's concers almost completely disappeared when he saw the expression on her face. He resisted the urge to laugh about how utterly cute she looked.

"You should probably get going if you weren't invited. There won't be much time to get off" Yugi said to Doremi. Doremi was not worried, she knew that she could still become a witch and fly off at any point in time. "Don't mind, I can get off soon", Doremi said, but she had unfortunately spoken too soon, as they heard the whistle indicating that the ship was about to take off. "If you don't get off now you'll be stuck here!" Yugi shouted to her, Doremi was shocked, if she did not get off of the ship at that point, Yugi would probably not let her out of his sight... she had to get off that boat immeadiately. She ran out the door, and grabbed on to the rail to look overboard, but from what they could see, she was too late. They had already set sail.

Yugi and Doremi looked at the guard who had previously stopped them. They walked to him together, and Doremi quietly spoke, "Hey hey, if I was not one of Yugi's friends, what would have happened to me?", the guard in the black suit gave a gruff response... "Then we would toss you overboard" he said. He let out a small laugh. Whether or not he was joking was a question which was not worth searching for the answer.

Doremi thought to herself and wanted to make a recap. First she came onto the boat, wanting to meet Yugi... then, Yugi is seemingly different from television... and now, she would have even more trouble getting out of this situation than she previously thought. Doremi knew she could not seperate from Yugi... and just plain disappear without a trace. It would be suspicious... on top of that, for reasons she did not know, she did not want to leave Yugi either way... she was stuck there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I also hope that my next chapter, which I plan on writing soon, will also be enjoyed. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the series involved in this. The two, Ojamajo Doremi, and Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not own. Sorry.

* * *

A short while later, Doremi would eventually get a chance to grab a phone. She definitely could not call Majo Rika, and she could not waste this call on the small chance that her friends would answer. So, that left her with the choice of calling her own family. Hearing a ring from the black phone that was placed against her right ear, she smiled. After a small click, she heard the familiar voice of her younger sister, Pop. "Harukaze residence" Pop said, Doremi had a big smile on her face, "Pop! This is Doremi!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Doremi? Aren't you supposed to be at the Maho-dou?" Pop asked, Doremi responded, "Well, I was there, but they let me out. You know the fancy Duel Monsters tournament that they talked about on the news this morning?" Pop was confused... "Doremi, you aren't a Duelist, you're not fooling me into thinking you got invited to that tournament" Pop said. Doremi talked back, "Well, I wasn't invited, but somebody said that it was ok with him that I come along", "Who exactly would that be?", "You wouldn't believe me if I told you", "Try me", "Yugi Mutou" Doremi said quietly, her smile had now disappeared. "You were right, I don't believe you", Pop said, "I don't believe it either..." Doremi responded quietly. Pop was confused, "What?" she asked, Doremi did not know what to say, "Listen, just tell mom and dad that I won't be home until... I don't know... tomorrow... I hope...", Pop had a smile on her face, "Ok, you can count on me!", she said proudly, "I knew I could." Doremi said.

The call ended, and Doremi went back to Yugi. Yugi was not alone now, he had a friend... a much taller young man wearing a similar high school uniform as Yugi's. His long and shining blonde hair caught her eyes, she knew who this was... "Jonouchi..." she said with hearts in her eyes. Something about Yugi did not seem right when she compared him to what she saw on television, but Jonouchi was everything she expected.

The two, however, were seemingly ignoring her and started talking to each other about something very important. Apparently, all of the friends had been seperated from each other, or at least that was what someone could safely assume it was about, she did not listen to it in her dreaming of how handsome Jonouchi was. She liked both of them, but she did not know they were good friends.

Jonouchi finally caught site of what appeared to be a tiny red ball, and upon closer inspection, noticed that there were two of them, and that they were hair buns. In short, he noticed Doremi. Doremi shook herself back to normal, and Yugi introduced her to him. "Jonouchi, this is Doremi. She wanted to come along because she's a big fan", Jonouchi had trouble believing this, "You let her on because she is a big fan?" he asked, "Well, actually, she snuck on board...", Yugi responded.

Jonouchi shook Doremi's hand, which was more than enough to make Doremi happy. Jonouchi led Yugi and Doremi to his room, which Doremi noticed was just about as luxurious as Yugi's. Perhaps Doremi would be able to sleep in the same room as one of them. She walked over to the bed, felt the soft sheets in her hand, but stopped... she heard a voice... "Hi there"... it sounded like another girl, particularly one who was a little older than her.

This girl had long brown hair, probably longer than Doremi's even, which extended down her back, and partially to the sides of her face. Her skin was a similar tone to Doremi's, and her eyes seemed to match her hair. This girl was not only the first female Doremi had met on this boat, but she was also the first person to not be wearing a suit of some form. Rather than a suit, she wore a blue denim skirt, and a yellow t-shirt with a pink vest over it. Doremi would get a closer view of this girl by getting a huge hug... "Aww, you're so cute!" the new girl said out loud.

Jonouchi and Yugi stood by and watched Doremi getting treated like a teddy bear. It was pretty cute. Jonouchi decided to start the introduction, "Doremi, this is Shizuka, my little sister. Shizuka, this tiny person you're holding in your arms is Doremi", Doremi had trouble breathing, until Shizuka released her. However, it seemed as though Doremi was somehow more pleased that this was Jonouchi's sister than she was about being let go... Doremi enjoyed making new friends, and so did Shizuka. So, with that, Jonouchi and Yugi decided to leave the two in that room while they searched the ship.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter will be good. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either series involved. If you seriously think otherwise, please don't.

This chapter is gonna be kinda shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy it still.

* * *

Yugi and Jonouchi had already left to retrieve their friends, which they knew would take a while, so they left Shizuka to keep track of Doremi. Yugi still felt obligated to making sure that the young girl was safe, and he knew Shizuka was a responsible person... so he had no problem almost tricking her into babysitting. Neither did Jonouchi. After all, it was not like they were forcing either of the girls there, or that the girls did not enjoy keeping each other company.

While waiting, Doremi decided to talk to Shizuka while sitting on the large comfortable bed. They did not have much to do, as neither of them had brought anything to start any activities. "So, what is Jonouchi really like?" Doremi asked, slightly anxious to find out more about the dreamy young man, Shizuka had a bright smile on her face, "He is probably the greatest man I know. I am so lucky to have him as my older brother... he takes very good care of me." Shizuka said. Doremi was smiling too, "I saw him Duel at the Battle city tournament! He was incredible! So brave, so strong, so cool..." Doremi said dreamily.

Shizuka giggled at the thought of somebody like Doremi thinking about her brother like that. Though Shizuka was slightly concerned for her new friend, "You looked like there was something wrong when Yugi was talking..." she said slowly, Doremi stopped smiling, "I came to see him... and I did... but I don't think I saw who I wanted..." she said with her face drooping down. Doremi was somehow disappointed, "On tv, Yugi looked strong, courageous, like he could take on anything... but somehow...", Doremi could not finish. Shizuka patted her on the head, "Oh, he's strong. He's almost as strong as my brother. You'll see" she said, they looked each other in the eyes, Shizuka seemed so sure of herself, there was no questioning whether she was right or not.

Sometime later, the boat had arrived at it's destination. When they looked out to see, there was a large island in view. The ship horn blew once again, "Land ho!" Doremi shouted excitedly. The island was apparently the Duel kingdom, the same one where Yugi had obtained his world champion title. The castle looked large and luxurious, even from afar. She wanted to see that castle now.

Yugi and Jonouchi had returned, but Doremi was disappointed when they were just by themselves. "I guess they didn't get on" Yugi said slowly. Shizuka wanted to see her friends Honda and Anzu, so she felt pretty down about this herself. When they finally arrived, everybody on the boat was politely given the boot... or the request to leave was given over the intercom.

Doremi turned to spot Yugi and Jonouchi, each being given what appeared to be clear cards with a miniature golden star in the middle of them. From what she heard the man in the suit giving them, apparently, everybody participating in this tournament had been given at least two things known as 'star points', which could be read and kept track of, by the Duel disks on their arms. Doremi knew that previously, they used chips which would fit in gloves that would be placed on a players wrists, but she had also heard rumors of them getting stolen.

Upon arrival, Yugi and Jonouchi started to set up camp in the forest. They had no tent, only some sleeping bags. They had brought some food as well, which could be cooked over an open fire. As it started to get dark, the search for firewood would soon start. Doremi felt the urge to walk by herself and use magic to get it, "I'll go get some!" Doremi volunteered as she raised her hand. Her hand was pulled downward by Shizuka, who kindly looked towards her older brother, "I think you can get us some wood, right?" she said politely. Jonouchi nodded, and he was off. Yugi went off into another direction to get wood as well.

Doremi realized that she needed some way to get away temporarily in order to use magic. She looked at Shizuka, and thought very hard for an excuse to get away... "I... have to go real quick..." she said, not exactly lying, but rather saying something that could have an alternative meaning. This would give her a chance to make herself seem useful to the group. Upon leaving, she gaze upon the pink gadget on her wrist, and was ready to quietly clap her hands to activate it, but suddenly, she heard a snap. Turning to look, she saw a large, imposing figure in the darkness, with a slight bit of light reflecting off of what appeared to be a gun in his hand... "One scream and you die..."

* * *

Suspense! Finally! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Ojamajo Doremi, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own any of the characters of either series. If you wanna know who does... ask somebody else.

* * *

Clouds above their heads moved, and light from the moon began to shine upon them. Doremi knew who this man was... his name was Keith... he was a champion Duelist... or at least he used to be before he lost to Jonouchi in a previous tournament. He had a hankerchief around his forehead with the American flag just as he always had, but he was lacking sunglasses as he used to wear. Probably because it was dark out. He was wearing a dark red shirt with a partially damaged leather jacket over it. Blue jeans reached down to his feet, touching his worse for wear boots.

"Look, I don't have any cards, or money, and I should really-" Doremi was trying to talk her way out of whatever he had in mind for her, but he stopped her. "Enough!" he said quiety, placing a handcuff on her wrist. She let out a loud yelp, which not only scared him into almost pulling the trigger of his handgun, but also gave away their location. She covered her mouth, "Sorry..." she gently said to Keith, she covered her mouth with her uncuffed hand.

Yugi was the first to show up, "Keith!" he said in his usual voice, albeit angered. Doremi looked at Yugi with hope, "Yugi!" she shouted to him as her hands were cuffed behind her back by Keith. "Not one step closer Yugi! I am gonna consider her what I ante up for my Duel with Jonouchi... he would not want any maniac hurting his little sister, would he?" Keith said with a smug smile on his face, unfortunately, Yugi and Doremi were slightly confused by what he had to say. "Umm... I'm not his little sister..." Doremi said quietly, catching Keith's attention. "She's not" Yugi added. Keith was a little surprised, "Wait... your name is not Shizuka?", he asked, "It's Doremi!" Doremi said angered at his mistake.

Keith was mad about his mistake, his plan to get his revenge against Jonouchi had been foiled... by his own sheer ignorance. Apparently weeks in advance he had learned from a profile that Jonouchi had a younger sister, and he had planned to abduct her in order to defeat Jonouchi... but he needed a tournament that would later be viewed or portions be made viewable for the public. The invitation he used to get on the ship was not sent to him in the mail like Yugi's or even Kaiba's... he had to win it through a card shop tournament. Keith was also watching as everyone set up camp, and he realized that if he had grabbed the other girl, his plan would have succeded.

Keith had to make due with what he already had. "Yugi! I challenge you to a Duel!" he decided to toss out. Keith, in his observations, noted that Doremi was already a friend of theirs. Yugi felt the power of the Pyramid around his neck... and made a transformation with it's powers! Doremi closed her eyes for that split second, and when she opened them, she no longer saw the Yugi she met earlier that day... now, he was the Yugi she had seen on television! Strong and determined, and seemingly taller than before, Yugi activated his Duel Disk, and the game was on! Keith, unfortunately, did not have a Duel disk of his own, so a Duel platform had appeared not too far from where they were standing, and he pulled Doremi over to the red side of it, as Yugi stepped onto the blue.

"Go Yugi!" Doremi cheered for her hero entuhusiastically. Keith was already mad, "Shut up!" he shouted to Doremi, grabbing her by the collar of her vest. The next thing Doremi knew, she had a piece of duct tape on her mouth preventing her from saying anything. Keith was even crazier in person than he was on television... Doremi began to regret her decision to sneak onto a certain ship. She did want to meet champions, but this was a little extreme.

The Duel commenced, card for card, Doremi saw exactly what she had come to see... Yugi was everything she had hoped for. He really was strong and courageous... she was beginning to wonder why she had not seen it before. Speaking of things she had seen... not too long after Keith had summoned a monster that looked like a giant slot machine... she noticed something... he had a device sending him cards from under his sleeve! "He's cheating! The nerve of him!" she thought to herself angrily. She seemed more angry about him cheating than she was about him kidnapping her. Keith's monster had already defeated several of Yugi's... including one named 'Kuriboh' that Doremi really enjoyed, which was shaped like a giant ball of spikey hair with eyes and claws.

Doremi, getting angrier and angrier as Keith and Yugi exchanged turns back and forth for a number of minutes, decided she could no longer stand Keith's actions, and made an attempt to tackle him, using her skull to aim for his ribs. Yugi watched Doremi's attack, and almost imagined her attack having points like the monsters in the game. Upon the tackle, Doremi knocked Keith to the rail of the platform. Beforehand, Keith had activated his special way of 'drawing cards' again, and as he was hit, he lost control and cards started to shoot out of his sleeve.

Now Keith was in trouble... now he had been proven as a cheater. Angered, he wanted to kill the little girl he had kidnapped, despite the fact that it would obviously ruin any of his chances of getting anything other than life in prison. Keith decided to stop having his monsters attacking Yugi, and simply made a reach for his handgun.

"Time to die!" Keith screamed as he held the gun to the little girl. Doremi closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was surprised to see that Keith had been stopped by somebody else... it was a man about as tall as Jonouchi, but with long brown hair pointed upward. "Honda!" Yugi shouted to the young man, revealing his name. With that, Honda, as he was referred to, overpowered Keith, tossing the gun out of his hands, shoved him aside, and pulled Doremi right into his arms.

Upon landing, Honda set Doremi down on her feet, and pulled the tape off of her mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked the girl who now had hearts in her eyes, "You're my type too..." Doremi said quietly to herself.

* * *

That lousy Keith! I hope somebody kicks him in the face! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Beginning where we left off and having fun!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Ojamajo Doremi, any of it's characters, or Yugioh and it's characters.

* * *

Honda 'introduced' Doremi to a girl named Anzu... and by 'introduced', he kind of tossed her over to Anzu and said "Anzu, get these cuffs off of her", and ran to his friend Yugi. When Doremi looked up at this new person, she was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and dressed in a white shirt with a pink coat and a blue skirt. "Umm... hi... are you a friend of Yugi's too?" Doremi asked the woman, "Yes, he is one of my best friends" Anzu said, "And you would be...?", "Harukaze Doremi" Doremi replied, wanting to make another friend.

Doremi watched the duel continue. Keith had summoned a giant mechanical spider creature, which Yugi countered with a card known as "Chaos soldier", who was a warrior with green skin, wearing black and gold armor, and used a sword and shield. After Yugi had his card attack Keith's spider, the duel ended. Keith would soon be 'escorted' out by security afterwords.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked Doremi as the cuffs were finally taken off of her. Doremi cried a little, ran to Yugi, and gave him a hug. Holding back the tears until they would break free on their own, Doremi held Yugi tightly, "Sorry... I only bring you trouble... both of you..." Doremi said to Yugi. Yugi, seemed to be his normal self again, and he patted her on the head. "No, you have not. You brought a smile to my face when I could not find my friends", Shizuka stepped up to Doremi and patted her on the shoulder, "Me too", she said. Honda also decided to add something, "You gave me the opportunity to punch Keith Howard in the face", everybody laughed in response to that, including Doremi.

However, Doremi may have laughed, but deep down, she felt the need to make it up to them all, but she did not know of any way... not even through her magic. That was not the only thing that upset the little girl, as she had now noticed somebody who it seemed Yugi had feelings for... and she had feelings for him. This new girl, Anzu, had apparently known Yugi for a long time, and they were great friends. When Anzu noticed that Doremi was still looking slightly down in the dumps, she decided to try and make things better, and talk with her.

"You're pretty cute. How did you get here?", Anzu asked, Doremi did not know what to say... she thought to herself about revealing being a witch, but that would turn her into a witch frog, so, she decided to tell something slightly to the effect of the truth, "I kinda snuck on... why were you and Yugi seperated for so long?" Doremi felt the need to ask, and it was a fair question. "We were supposed to meet on the boat, but at first, security did not believe us when we said that we were with Yugi... it was pretty tight. We kind of had to call another friend of ours in order to talk them into letting us on." Doremi was now curious, "Who did you call?", she asked, Anzu responded, "Mai Kujaku"

Anzu turned her face from the fire to see the bright face with two giant red buns of hair above it staring right at her with glistening eyes. "Mai? The coolest female Duelist in the world? You know her?" Doremi was excited once again. "Yes, she is my friend" Anzu stated, trying not to giggle at how ridiculously cute Doremi looked to her. "Could I be your friend too?" Doremi said, grabbing a hold of Anzu's hand, Anzu nodded her head, "Yes!" Doremi said out loud. That night, after everyone had eaten and even shared stories around the campfire, Doremi slept in the same tent, and bag, as her new friend Anzu.

As she slept, Doremi had dreams of all her friends back in Misora city. They meant a lot to her, and she always showed them how much she cared... when she woke up, she realized that she needed to do the same for her new friends. Her eyes opened, and she noticed that everybody else had already been awake for a while. Yugi had already been challenged to several duels, and by the time Doremi woke up, he was already almost done, as he had one last challenger to finish off before he would have enough stars to enter the castle.

"I have to think of some way to help Yugi... but how?" Doremi thought to herself, wanting to be of assistance to him. Even if she did not have a chance at being his... girlfriend... she was now a friend, and that was good enough for her. She had thoughts about many methods of using magic to help him out during one of his Duels, but that would be a form of cheating... which not only did Yugi not enjoy... but Doremi would be sad to use her powers for such a selfish purpose.

When Yugi returned, he already had all the stars he needed, and they were off to the castle.

* * *

Sorry about this one being so late... trouble this week.

Next chapter won't take half as long as this one did.


End file.
